Historic Math
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Kagome goes into town, and a surprised boy remembers he has to give her something...something she left with him five hundred years ago...


Bwa. A one-shot with a bit of futuristic hoping in it. Ah, heck. Add a dash of humor, what the hell.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, huffing loudly. Just who did he think he was? Ordering her around like the King of England. She was not some dog he could command to 'STAY!'. Just because he was arrogant, annoying, cute, with ears that she longed to touch…none of that mattered!

She sat down at her desk, smiling at a few of the photos that were carefully framed. She had taken a few pictures of Inuyasha on the last new moon, in order for fewer questions to be asked. Her friends had seen the adorable violet-eyed boy leaning up against a tree with the firelight flickering across his face, making him seem darker and even more handsome, adding soft golden highlights to his midnight black hair, and had immediately questioned her. This drop-dead-gorgeous boy was too cute, they said, to be from their school. She wholeheartedly agreed.

Wait. Stop. Rewind. Play.

She's mad at him. Yeah.

She pouted. It had taken a few sits, but she had managed to get out of the Fuedal Era unscathed. She, unfortunately, couldn't say the same for Inuyasha, who was probably still kissing the ground.

She sighed, leaning back on her bed. She really should be working. That was why she had left Inuyasha. But now that she was here, all she could do was think about him.

Irony at its best, eh? She exhaled loudly again, reaching for her large yellow pack. She opened it up, taking out her books. History, English, Biology, Geo-

Where was her Geometry book?

With a half-annoyed, half-amused groan, she sat down on her bed hard. She still hadn't gotten that book back from him. That had been such a long time ago, and he still had her math book. She sighed. No way was she going back and asking for it. A Higurashi did not beg for anything, and she was a true Higurashi. No, her homework would have to wait.

Until then, a nice trip to the city would be nice. She could stock up on food and medical supplies.

* * *

She strolled around, a small purse hanging from her arm. The Shikon no Tama hung around her neck, only halfway complete. She reached up and touched it sadly, already sort of dreading its completion. Unknowingly to her, the jewel sent off a pulsing aura, and blinking amber eyes turned to her. A hat adorned his head, and his hair was jet black, and although it was obvious it wasn't his natural color, it looked fabulous on him.

Those eyes followed her for a moment, widening in amazement. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and smirked, shaking his head.

"I knew it. That wench never did study when she came back."

* * *

Kagome sneezed, then looked around her for any ramen. A sudden sharp feeling urged her to look around, but all she saw was the back of someone's capped head as they looked over the price of strawberries.

She smilingly walked past, shivering slightly. She shook the feeling away, trying to persuade herself that it was the air-conditioned. The boy smiled and followed her discreetly.

She walked fast, he noted, and looked still rather young. He snorted, shaking his head. She was probably around 15 or 16. Those were strange times. He had been so confused about himself and his feelings. Smiling, he shot another glance at the girl before heading in the direction of his home.

'_I've got something for her.'_

* * *

Kagome blinked.

How in all the hells had her math book arrived her, looking so old? Inuyasha hadn't come. She had secretly been watching the well house, trying to see if he had. Nothing had happened at all.

Maybe she had just forgotten about it? Maybe he didn't have it?

Oh well. She couldn't use this anyway. It was too old, and looked as if it might fall apart any moment. She pouted again, reaching under her desk for her pictures.

A slight creak from her window drew her attention and she spun around in her new rolling chair. She expected to see red, gold, silver, anything that reminded her of him.

Nothing.

Damn.

* * *

Inuyasha strolled home, a small grin quirking his lips. He opened the door, smiling at his wife. He gave her a hug, and as she looked up at him in surprise, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I finally gave you back that math book today."

* * *

Do not ask where this came from. I was thinking. And did this. And know I'm confused with myself.

FIRST OFF!

I have some things I want to say to the other story's reviewers:

1. WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS ENDING ASSASSIN'S GIRL? I love the thing, and would never end anything like that.

2. I can't review anyone. I can tell you I loved your story will all my heart, but my computer refuses to allow me to review.

3. Please don't be mad at me for killing Kenshin off. ;;; I didn't meaaan to.


End file.
